Un día especial
by BlossxBrick1130
Summary: Miyako piensa que sus amigos se olvidaron que día es hoy,pero lo que no sabe es que ellos le tienen una gran sorpresa,si quieren saber que pasa entren y lean...


**Bueno esto es un ONE-SHOT, esto se lo dedico a todos! en especial a mi mejor amiga blossxbrick y mis mejores amigos! y para mi TAMBIÉN ES UN DÍA ESPECIAL! YA VERÁN POR QUE!**

* * *

Me desperté temprano como siempre,_"Hoy es un día muy especial" _pensé con una sonrisa en mi cara,me baño,me visto con una falda de tabilla que me llega a la mitad de los muslos de color azul claro con rayas negras a los costados,unos tenis azul oscuro con una mariposa violeta a los lados,un suéter blanco con las mangas cortas con una flor en el centro de verde agua con azul marino,mis pulseras doradas en especial una que me regalo mi mejor amigo que dice _"Tu y Yo juntos por siempre" _con la correa azul oscuro que tiene por todo lados _"Te Amo" _en plateado,me recogo el cabello en dos coletas con cintas azul que me llegan por el cuello,un collar con una burbuja azul claro,mi fleco adelante sin que me tape los ojos,me pongo un poco de gloss,me miro al espejo, y _"Perfecto"_ pensé,me despido de mi gatita _"Mady" _le dejo leche y comida,cierro la puerta para que no se salga, bajo las escaleras lo más rápido posible recordando _"Que hoy es un día muy especial" _

Abuelita ya me voy-le gritó y recibí un _"Cuídate" _de parte de ella

Ah! perdón mi nombre es Miyako Gotokuji soy rubia,ojos azules como el cielo,me gustan los animales,algún día voy hacer una diseñadora profesional y mis dos mejores amigas son Momoko Akatsutmi una chica de cabellos naranjas,unos inusuales pero hermosos ojos rosas,le encanta las golosinas o algo que tenga que ver con dulce,era enamoradiza digo _"era" _por que ahora ha cambiado por que quiere no perdón ama a su novio Brick Him es parecido a ella_ (pero no_ tanto),llevan tres años de noviazgo no es lindo?las relaciones que duran tanto tiempo y mi otra mejor amiga es Kaoru Matsubara es de cabellos azabache,ojos verde esmeralda que resalta mucho con su piel bronceada,no es muy femenina que digamos pero con el tiempo ha mejorado mucho no tanto pero es pasable comparte mucho con su novio Butch si te atreves a mirarla con doble sentido o algo por el estilo ten lo por seguro que es un boleto V.I.P para el hospital..hablo enserio,se preguntaran y tu no tienes novio?pretendientes?o alguien que te guste?para decirle la verdad si tengo a alguien que me guste y..mucho,pero no le he dicho nada por miedo a que me rechaze o que se pierda nuestra amistad en genral lo clásico que piensa una chica,volviendo al tema hoy es un día muy especial por que hoy es...

Hey!Miyako-gritó alguien mi nombre _"Esa voz tan angelical yo se de quien es" _pensé, me volteo con la esperanza que sea él y lo vi corriendo donde mi con una gran sonrisa

Uff-suspire ahí esta el dueño que se me acelera el corazón,hasta pienso que se me va salir del pecho,el dueño de mis pensamientos y que a veces me quede en vela toda la noche y que respire agitadamente...

Hola!Miyako-me saludo alegremente como de costumbre _"Ese alguien no es nada ni menos que mi mejor amigo Boomer,el único a quien he amado y seguiré amando,por que tengo que ser tan miedosa,penosa y no tener el suficiente valor para decirleselo están fácil practicar con el espejo del baño o con tus amigas pero cuando estoy al frente de él se me borra todo,TODO! y quedo de nuevo en blanco y no se que decir nada y lo más importante porque Demonios! tiene que ser lindo T.T" _pensé un poco molesta conmigo misma

Eh? tengo algo en la cara-me pregunto confundido _"Rayos me quede mirándolo mucho tiempo,sin darme de cuenta" _pensé y me sonroje

Ah?N-no n-nada-le dije toda nerviosa, vieron a lo que me refiero?

Mmm..ya ven vamos con los otros-me dijo y me agarro la mano llevándome casi arrastrada por los pasillo del centro comercial y un pensamiento curso por mi mente _"El no se acordó" _pensé triste

Llegamos!-gritó alegre

Hola!-respondieron mis amigas con sus respectivos novios-Hola Miyako-me sonrieron

Hola!-dije sin animo pero ocultándolo

Como estas-preguntaron animadamente

Eh..bien y ustedes-les dije con una sonrisa forzada pero no se dieron de cuenta _"Ellos tampoco se acordaron" _pensé triste

Genial!dijeron Butch y Kaoru chocándose las manos y sonriendo

Bien-respondieron Momoko y Brick agarrados de la mano

Me alegro...Oigan para donde nos vamos-les pregunte esforzándome que sonara entusiasta _"Este día no puede ser peor" _pensé

Oh!Me acabo de acordar que tengo que cuidar a mi hermana..lo siento mucho-dijo Momoko _"Definitivamente las cosas pueden empeorar T.T"_

Ok..no te preocupes-dije con una sonrisa desanimada pero nadie lo noto ni me miraron nada

Yo también me tengo que ir tengo que llevar mi hermano a un partido de fútbol-dijo Kaoru sonriendo en forma de disculpa _"Ah no ella también me abandona en este día" _pensé

Uff-suspire para tranquilizarme-Esta bien ve-dije apagada y con los ojos aguados _"Esto es el colmo ninguno de mis mejores amigas/os se acordaron que día es hoy" _y deje escapar un lagrima

BRICK,BUTCH vamos-gritaron _"Acaso soy invisible,no existo" _pensé resentida

Que O.o-dijeron-NOO!

Vayámonos o van a ver-dijeron con un aura oscura _"Pobrecitos lo compadezco" _

Esperen-les dije ellos me miraron-Saben que día es hoy-les pregunte con una pizca de esperanza

Si-dijo Momoko-30 de abril

Y...-dije impaciente

Que tiene-dijo Kaoru sin tomarle mucha importancia-Es un día como cualquier otro-dijo y se encogió de saben como me dolió eso

Nada solo que no sabís-dije con la cabeza abajo

Mmm..ok-dijeron y los vi como se iban con Brick y Butch arrastrándolos _"Bueno me quede sola,no se acordaron ni nada,esperen ahí!..yo no estaba con..."_ pensé me volteo y ahí estaba Boomer viendo a sus hermanos irse,con una sonrisa triste o era mi imaginación?

Ven te invito a un helado-me propuso _"Tal vez el día no sea tan malo" _pensé en forma picara, sonreí y asentí

Después de comernos un helado,fuimos al parque,jugamos un rato con los niños y después nos sentamos en los columpios,él me dijo que iba por algo y yo le dije que estaba bien aunque no quería se paro y lo vi alejarse

Con Boomer...

No me gusta dejarla sola-dijo para sí mismo ocultándose en un arbusto sacó su celular,marco un número y...

Alo?-dijo Boomer

Hola Boomer-dijo alguien con sueño

Mmm..Brick que haces-le pregunto Boomer

Tratando de ocultarme de la loca-le dijo en un suspiro

Jajaja..si eres malo con Momo-le dijo en carcajadas

Pero sabes que es verdad-le dijo retándolo

Mmm..un poco,pero no te llame para eso,es que..bueno ya podemos ir a la casa-le pregunto nervioso

Espera...MOMOKO,KAORU DICE BOOMER SI PUEDEN REGRESAR-les dijo gritando

_"Vaya forma de preguntar"_pensó con una gotita Boomer

Dicen que si ya pueden regresar-le dijo

Ahh ya ok..bueno suerte con Momo-le dijo sonriendo

Y tu suerte con Miya-le dijo y colgó 

Bueno ahora ir donde Miyako-dijo en un suspiro,cuando llego...

Ven vayámonos para la casa hay una sorpresa-le dijo sonriendo,le agarró la mano y se la llevó corriendo,antes de llegar le tapó los ojos,ella se asustó...

No te preocupes no te haré daño,solo confía en mi por favor-le suplicó, ella se relajo _"Yo confío en ti hasta el fin de los tiempos" _pensó,Boomer abrió la puerta le destapó los ojos y...

SORPRESA!-gritaron todos

Miyako se sorprendió mucho y empezó a llorar...

Que te pasa Miyako-preguntó Momoko preocupada

Que no te gustó la sorpresa-preguntó sobresaltada Kaoru

Ella se limpió las lagrimas y-No,no es eso me encanta no me fascina es ..solo...que

Pensaste que lo habíamos olvidado-dijo Boomer con una sonrisa

S-si-dijo nerviosa

Miyako-le llamó Butch y le agarro los hombros-Somos tus amigos nunca,escucha bien,nunca olvidaríamos este día tan especial para ti-le dijo con una gran sonrisa

_"Todavía no se como pude dudar de ellos,no merezco su amistad" _pensó triste

Sea lo que estés pensando no es verdad-le dijo Brick

Ven te tenemos otra sorpresa-dijo Momoko feliz-Ah está se lo agradeces después a Boomer-y le guió el ojo,la llevó arrastrándola hacia donde una televisión,la prendió y...

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MI NIÑA-gritaron sus padres

M..ma...pá-dijo y se le salieron las lagrimas-Pero como?-pregunto sorprendida

Dales la gracias a ese muchachito-dijeron y señalaron a Boomer que está sonrojado,ella fue y lo abrazó y...

GRACIAS-le dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla,cuando se dio de cuenta lo que hizo se sonrojo fuertemente y lo soltó apenada

Son novios?-les preguntaron sus padres

Miyako y Boomer se pusieron de todos los colores y dijeron casi gritando-SOLO SOMOS AMIGOS

Miyako habló un rato con sus padres,pero ellos se tenían que ir así que se despidieron y cuando apagaron la tele vino y...

Ven hay otra sorpresa-les dijeron Momoko y Kaoru y la llevaron al escenario y...

Que van hacer-les pregunto

Vamos a cantar-dijeron contentas,ellas se tensó y-No te preocupes seremos las tres-dijeron sonriente

Cual canción-pregunto

La que tu quieras-les dijeron

Mmm..Amigas por siempre de Highway-dijo sonriendo y ellas asintieron la música empezó a sonar y...

Miyako:Qué suerte saber que eres agua en mi desierto

Momoko:Difícil creer que se acabe con el tiempo

Las tres:No hay más nada que hablar

Lo que existe es de verdad

No hay más nada que hablar, veras...

Kaoru:Hoy puedes confiar

Que yo guardo tus secretos,

Miyako:Si quieres llorar te daré fuerza y aliento,

Las tres:No hay más nada que hablar

Lo que existe es de verdad

No hay más nada que hablar, veras...

1...2...3... Amigas por siempre,

1...2...3... Contra la corriente,

Yo se que tú me entregas la calma...

Yo sé que soy tu amiga del alma... (2)…

Momoko:Qué bueno encontrar un apoyo tan perfecto

Kaoru:Que puede entender todo lo que pasa adentro

Las tres:No hay más nada que hablar

Lo que existe es de verdad

No hay más nada que hablar, veras...

1...2...3... Amigas por siempre,

1...2...3... Contra la corriente,

Yo se que tú me entregas la calma...

Yo sé que soy tu amiga del alma... (2)…

Miyako:Qué suerte saber que eres agua en mi desierto

Momoko:Si quieres llorar te daré fuerza y aliento,

Kaoru:Si algo anda mal, yo estaré a tu lado siempre…

Miyako:Y puedes hablar…

Momoko:Que yo escuchare…

Kaoru:Que puedes gritar...

Miyako:Que te ayudare...

Las tres:1...2...3... Amigas por siempre,

1...2...3... Contra la corriente,

Yo se que tú me entregas la calma...

Yo sé que soy tu amiga del alma... (2)…

1...2...3... Amigas por siempre,

1...2...3... Contra la corriente,

Yo se que tú me entregas la calma...

Yo sé que soy tu amiga del alma...

Tú amiga del alma…

Al final las tres sonrieron contentas y se agarraron de las manos

Feliz cumpleaños Amiga-les dijeron Momoko y Kaoru,la abrazaron-Perdónanos no te queríamos sentir mal..es solo que era una sorpresa nosotras...

No se preocupen no me pudieron dar mejor regalo,las quiero mucho vale-le dijo Miyako y les limpió las lagrimas,se bajaron del escenario y...

Wou! cantaron espectacular-les dijeron los chicos

Gracias-les respondieron con un rubor en sus mejillas

Miyako vienes te tengo que decir algo-dijo Boomer nervioso y sonrojado

-dijo le agarro la mano y atrás de ellos se oyeron risitas,cuando llegaron atrás de la casa en el patio se sentaron y...

Te gustó la fiesta-le pregunto

Gracias por todo y si me gusto,pero sabes lo que mas me gusta-le dijo sonrojada

Mmm...que cosa-le dijo Boomer confundido

Todo el tiempo que pasamos junto y ahora mismo-dijo mirando al piso sonrojada,Boomer también se sonrojo _"Se lo tengo que decir ahora ya no aguanto más" _pensaron los dos

Emm..Miyako-dijo Boomer

Boomer..-dijo Miyako se miraron a los ojos y les brillaban a la luz de la luna,las palabras sobraron y se acercaron poco a poco sonrojados,cerraron los ojos y sus labios rozaron para luego juntarlos,y lo convirtieron en un beso más fuerte ,se separaron, se miraron y...

Te amo Miyako,siempre lo he hecho,desde la primera vez que te conocí-dijo Boomer súper sonrojado

Yo igual Boomer-dijo Miyako, los dos se agarraron las manos y se iban a besar cuando...

MIYAKO,BOOMER-gritaron,los dos se sobresaltaron y se separaron,cuando los demás llegaron

Vamos a tomarnos una foto para recordar este día-dijo Momoko con la cámara en la mano

Mmm..ok-dijo Boomer un poco molesto ya que lo interrumpieron,Miyako rió por lo bajo

Pasa algo-pregunto Brick

Nada-respondieron ellos

Bueno la foto-dijo y-KEN MUÉVETE-dijo Kaoru,Ken llegó agarró la cámara y..

Bueno digan Queso-dijo con una sonrisa

QUESO-gritaron sonriendo y la foto cayó al piso cuando la vieron...

JAJAJAJA-se empezaron a reír,habían quedado así Butch y Kaoru cayeron al piso,seguidos de Momoko y Brick que estaban agarrados de las manos y Miyako y Boomer sonriendo sonrojados ya que cayeron encima... y fue como todo termino

_"Nunca dudes de tus amigos/as porque cuando más te sientas sola,en donde mas están para ayudarte,si necesitas desahogarte ellos van a estar,alguna fecha importante la conpartiran,tu tristeza es de ellos,como tu alegría,tus canciones,pase lo que pase ellos van a estar ahí apoyándote incondicionalmente,como de un día gris se convirtió en el mejor de los recuerdos que tengo y se que con ellos tendré mucho más aventuras por doquier,aunque digan que te odian,que no te hablen no le hagas caso, insiste le hasta que tu amistad vuelva a ser la misma de antes,se que con ellos puedo confiar hoy me lo demostraron y es algo que nunca lo voy a olvidar los quiero demasiado pase lo que pase" _

"FIN"

* * *

Bueno espero que le haiga gustado mucho el one-shot,DEJEN REVIEWS PLISS! y ya saben por que hoy es el día especial para mi! :P hasta la proxima


End file.
